


A Whole New Level Nine

by IttyDoor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Blood and Gore, Boyfriends, Christine is a good friend, Don't Ask, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Chicken, I Don't Even Know, Ill add more as the story goes on - Freeform, Legally Blonde References, M/M, Mean Girls References, Michael has a big family, Post-Squip, Shotgunning, Smut, Squip squad at the beach, The boys are struggling, oh and smut, so many gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyDoor/pseuds/IttyDoor
Summary: While Jeremy Heere faces the fact that he is now officially Bi, he also faces the fact that he has a gay crush on Michael. When they go to the beach with their friends-and may or may not accidentally kiss- Jeremy comes up with the brilliant idea to say he is still in love with Christine. Great. What could go wrong? A lot apparently.





	1. Down in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first chap so hi. Welcome. This ship has ruined my life and that's all you need to know. Enjoy this hell.

It's an ungodly feeling being a teen. The moment you get a boner- shit goes down. Jeremy Heere had feelings for Christine Canigula, (At least he thought he did) Christine and him went out for a few days after the squip incident laughing there ass's off. Activities friends would induce, as well as obsessive amounts of BongoCat videos requested by Christine. Not girlfriend and boyfriend things though... Jeremy realized he only liked Cristine as a little sister type of bond. Strange to completely change from thinking of someone in a light fit for a god, then going quickly to the equal of you, only female and a lot cleaner. Maybe a couple pedestals up from him. Definitely. He broke the news but thankfully the girl didn't feel the spark for the pale boy either. They continued on being best friends, however, Cristine knew she would never be his  _ **bestest**_  friend. 

Anyone from Middle Borough High School with at least half- hell a quarter even- of a brain cell left in there empty oasis scull was certain they were chasing each other without knowing it.

The sweetest boy he knew held that spot. Michael Mell, his best friend for years. Michael was the guy you could get high with and play video games. They had a snapchat streak of 405, and had decked out on fruit loops and bugles at 3 am one time. Let loose and not give a damn if your parents walked in on you having an asthma attack from snorting smarties dust (which may or may not have happened one lucky night with Michael's Mom). Michael was sweet to him too, even after Jeremy's terrible actions. He still had nightmares at night of Michael being torn away forever. They were always bad but ever since feelings started bubbling in the bottom of his stomach, they were quite shitty on the self esteem points.

This led Jeremy to being a bit more clingy from time to time, asking for extra hugs whenever they were sad or pulling at Michaels hoodie in a needy action, the list goes on. Michael was clingy toward Jeremy too though, but in more of a protective way. He would surprise noogie him or when he would greet him at lunch, hand him a slushie he bought for  _his_  Jer bear. God Michael wished he could say those words out loud. Michael had small feelings for his friend. He didn't ever admit it to himself, but he knew they were there. Whenever Jeremy would laugh at his jokes or smile at Michael, he would lose it. Blush immediately and laugh it off, bringing his hand to his face hiding the blush- or being 'a total dweeb hoe thot' as jeremy referred to him one night of weed and britain's got talent on shit quality computer screens. But back to blushing, it was no competition. You may be, what the pasties call, 'blessed souls with sunkissed skin that glows in fairy lights'. If you are, you can't relate to jeremy and his army of paper people who cut, bruise and blush as easy as blinking. Michael, a sunkissed soul, often joked and teased Jeremy for his snow white paint swatch tone, and how if he blushed in a crowd, he'd then look like a helpless red giraffe. He definitely would, no doubt, if Michael started singing or had his dopey grin in said crowd. All he would be able to do would be cover his face with both hands and be a not-so-proud red giraffe. Michael could contain himself a bit better because he was used to his feelings. He had had them since the road trip he tagged along in with Jeremy's mom at the busters barbeque opening in a small town up in pennsylvania. Jeremy had only just started getting butterflies. He had no clue why though. He's only ever liked girls, so this was new and weird. Especially when you get the first 'I have this because of a dude' boner. He had made Christine his wing woman, because she was a girl, and clearly she knew everything about anything. And he certainly wasn't getting advice from Chloe, who would always say "Just tell him, good god, you practically are already dating. Your being a Kitty bitch." Brooke would just melt into mushy happiness and it was a bit difficult with all her shipping. Christine thought maybe he was actually gay- hell to the no. Jeremy was so straight, sooooo straight he didn't even write curved letters. And when you take out all the curved letters in straight, you get tit. So obviously that means something and like- hes so straight. You can't get straighter than Jeremy Heere. He now declares to be a dude bro to ensure his straightness- fuck he's gay. ish.

o crusty krab o crusty crab: Maybe you're gay Jeremy, I found out I was ace after us. And who changed my name to a spongebob quote?

FlutterbyeFairy: I told you, I'm not gay! It was prob Jake

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: u liek bewbs

FlutterbyeFairy: wtf Rich since when were you here

o crusty krab o crusty crab: Rich said he could help and I said ok as long as he wouldn't turn it sexual! Rich, ew.

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: u like bewbs or fckin dicj

FlutterbyeFairy: RICH!

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: your right

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: dick*

o crusty krab o crusty crab: Rich! No profanity either, you need to clean up! How am I supposed to raise you children like this as a single 16 year old?!

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: u like dick or boobs i can't help unless you tell!

FlutterbyeFairy: IDK! Geez

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: *Image attachment*

FlutterbyeFairy: RICh WHAT THE FUuCK you have a boydfrieend!!

o crusty krab o crusty crab: Launguage! 

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: I screenshotted from a porn site now what do you prefer? 

_o crusty krab o crusty crab has left the chat~_

FlutterbyeFairy: ew no this is disgusting im deleting it nope

Worming his way deeper into the beanbag after some disgusted looks and turing his brightness all the way up to hopefully bleach his eyes properly, Jeremy was back to step one. Fuck me with a melon baller. He wasn't sure what to do. He hung out with Michael so much that it was hard not to be an awkward mess. So here he was sitting in the boys basement, disappearing into a beanbag and praying Jesus would yank the wheel from him sooner.

"Zombies are so dumb. I know they have no brains, but with all the ones they eat, wouldn't they be smart? I mean- i know that's not how it works but like-" 

Jeremy laughed at his friends comment. "Yeah, sure Mike. I totally get why you think a zombie not realizing an AK is about to shoot it is strange." Jeremy spammed in a rythmatic action on the keyboard buttons playing a dumb piano game. Landing a kill, Michael fist pumped and basically did this adorable thing Jeremy loves where he whips and his hoodie ever so slightly raises- 

his screen flashed red and alerted him with a  _bzzt_  saying he missed a key. 

"Struggling with your free magic piano app there?" Michael chuckled while nudging Jeremy in the arm. 

A light pink tinge was splattered on Jeremys cheeks at skin contact. "Shut up dude, you can suck a ruler. I watched Rich choke on one while trying last year in math during the graphing unit, it was pretty hilarious." The boys giggles suddenly flooded the room at the idea of Rich squawking while he deep throated a ruler. Jeremy rubbed the sweat of the bridge of his nose to prevent the revolting grease piling up. It was summer and very warm in new jersey. Michael refused to shed his iconic red hoodie as Jeremy had already thrown his cardigan across the room. "Its fucking hot as balls brobama," Jeremy said coming up with an excuse for his cheek color, even though it was scorching. "How are you alive under that!" 

Michael wiped his forehead and shook his hand from the dripping sweat. "Yeah, tell me about it!" Michael rolled his eyes. 

Jer shook his head. "Take off your hoodie your dummy! I'm pretty sure if i checked the weather app it would say ' _sriracha levels of heat_ '" Jeremys wide hand motions resembled weather reporter, and crazy hobo who talked to themselves.

"Nah, i'm fine. Plus sriracha, really? Tsk tsk Heere, that weak. At least describe it as a ghost pepper up the ass." Michael said as a drop of sweat rolled off the tip of his nose. 

"c'mon,-" Jeremy got up and snatched Michael's controller pausing the game. 

"Jeremy!" Michael sprung getting up and reaching for the controller. "Reeee"

"Lets go do something to cool off! And you need to change!" Jeremy said ignoring him. 

"Jer-" 

"Nope!" Jeremy turned off the console and dragged Michael upstairs.

Michael groaned. 

"Ok Mikey! What do we have in ur closet...." Jer trailed of looking over at a pair of small black shorts. He Blushed a reddish pink. 

Michael laughed picking up the shorts, "Should I wear these?" He asked. 

Jeremy couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or serious- and fucking  _hell_  if he was being serious. He laughed in response. 

Michael tossed them on his bed and shrugged. "I think I have some better shorts in here, hold on-" Michael shoved his way through Jeremy. 

Jeremy laughed and scratched the back of his head. 

"Basketball shorts that were way to expensive and that I wore for only half the season I did," he took a breath in, "Here I come!" Michael pulled off his hoodie throwing it behind him, not sure where it would be hitting. He one handedly jerked off his shirt throwing it astray too. 

Jeremy blushed to his ears. 

_Keep it together_ _Heere_ _! This isn't the first time you have seen Michael shirtless so chill out! Stop being a damn Kitty bitch!_

His blush faded to a soft red. He would blame the heat of summer if Michael noticed. Michael through on a white shirt with some dumb print (oh it was comic sans jeremy realized) saying 'Dad they got the good kUsH?!1!!'. 

"I can't find my shorts!" 

Now Jeremy turned red again.

_If he wears these shorts I might just lose it and end it all. I will yeet myself to another planet i sWEAR-_

"ughhh, i know we just made fun of those buuuuut..." Michael said as he turned around holding his hand out. 

Jeremy gulped turing away in attempt to hide the blush. He shakily snatched the shorts and tossed them to Michael, dropping them once in the process. 

"Thanks."  Michael said. he shucked off his jeans and pulled up the shorts. 

"Whaddya think?" He asked striking a pose. 

Jeremy lovingly smiled and laughed. "You look gay enough for today, unless you have a pride flag to wrap around yourself, ready to go do something?" 

"Yeah I honestly probably do with all the shit dad left in the basement when he left, I found a couple hundred cool ranch doritos bags down there with a fish tank filter- and he's allergic to fish so I can't even begin to explain that one. Oh, by the way, Are you sure you don't wanna change?" 

Jeremy's blush rose again. "I don't- have clothes..." he said rubbing his arm in his sweaty bunched jeans. 

"I might have some of your shorts, I think you left them here some sleepover ago!" Michael grabbed his hoodie and skipped down to the basement with a sweaty Jeremy in toe. He carefully lifted his beanbag, revealing a pair of mid thigh shorts in a dark black. 

"I forgot about those!" Jeremy cried. 

"I did too." Michael said, a pure look of confusion on his face before he tossed them to Jeremy. 

The scrawny stick boy hesitantly shedded his jeans and hiked up the shorts, but being distracted by his brain, tripped over the leg hole and fell into the beanbag. He composed himself and ran upstairs to grab Michaels keys. 

"Where do you wanna go?" Michael asked, just catching up, as he realized they had no particular plan. 

The pale boy had a puzzled look. "Hmmm. I don't know- I guess I didn't think that far ahead?" 

Michael nudged him. "Thot, Well, you wanna get Ice Cream?" 

"Oh my god yes! That would be great for this heat!" Jeremy said already swiping his forehead. He really needed to buy those cheap to-go tissue packs with the resealable flap so he didn't get nasty ass forehead grease on his clothes, something Brooke always critiqued him on. She also always seemed to have those resealable tissues, they had a cherry blossom design on them and were labeled something dumb. Jeremy made a note in his head to buy those later, or ask Brooke for some. 

They hustled for the utter embarrassment of a tacky PT cruiser Michael owned. Michael through his hoodie in the back seat, and clambered into the shithole he called his 'only child and baby'. 

"Can I remind you how dumb your car is?" Jeremy laughed out. 

"Uh rude firstly, and second, you don't have a driver's licence so you can't complain." Michael seated himself comfortably, while Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"Fineeee. But it's completely disgusting, those doritos are from the skiing trip to the mountains. That was last year Michael. I think there's a smurf or something living in them."

 "At least i customize my bumper to have lit stickers on it. Not to mention the many Zelda ones scattered on the dash. And the random packman sharpie doodles  _ **someone**_ left behind." He punched Jeremy in the shoulder. 

"Hey! The stickers on your bumper consist of a red supreme sticker spelt wrong, a  _dutch_  mom sticker and a 'my student is a yale student. Yale pride'."

"Well what about the fresh vandalism on my roof?" 

"I got bored and you said, 'Dude, you like scribbling, just mess with the sharpie in the glove box.'" Jeremy tried to imitate Michael, but instead almost had a wheezing fit. 

Michael took a left turn while laughing. "But I was drunk and you were too!" 

"That probably explains the weird dick i drew on your door handle," Jeremy said in laughter. 

Michael snorted. "Yeah thanks for that. Mom was cleaning the cars the next day, but stopped after she saw the words 'don't eat pussy, eat ass' and a terrible drawing of some guy with a handlebar mustache." 

Jeremy covered his mouth to stop laughing. "No problem player 2," 

"I'm player 1, it's my console hoe," 

"We play at both houses Michael!"

There conversation continued on like that until they reached the ice cream shop. 

"What flavor are you getting?" Michael asked as they neared the front of the line. 

"Uhhh, I dunno. Two scoops for sure though, and I might get cookie dough..." 

"I'm getting rainbow sherbet." 

Jeremy laughed. "How gay can you get?" 

Michael stuck his tongue out and whipped with extreme enthusiasm. "I'm the gayest on the planet!" 

They both chuckled as the lady taking orders interrupted, "Excuse me, are you two getting anything?" 

Michael turned around with a big smile. "oh, yeah uh sorry! A two scoop waffle cone of rainbow sherbet please," He pulled out his wallet. 

"And- um- I'll have a two scoop waffle cone of cookie dough. Please." 

"Name?" 

"Michael." 

"Coming right up!" 

They took a seat at a table with cute orange bar stools. "I'll pay." Michael said, putting his wallet away and flattening the money he laid on the table. 

"Oh no Mikey, I can pay for my own- shit." Jeremy's face dropped as his hand hit the end of an empty pocket. 

"I know, you forgot your wallet. You left it and your phone in your jeans. I just remembered you not taking it out." 

"I- I'm sorry." Jeremy said looking at his toes. He was wearing black socks with Michaels old pair of black slides. 

Michael wore his classic weed socks with his newer black slides. "It's fine dude." Michael said shrugging it off. "You just owe me." He smirked. 

"What do I owe you?" Jeremy said looking up. 

"I don't know yet." Michael said resting his chin on his hand. 

"You have the money right there-" Jeremy jestured. 

"Maybe I don't want money." Michael said. 

Jeremy automatically thought the worst and blushed. He composed himself though and rolled his eyes casually. "Yeah, yeah, whatever!" 

"Michael!" the counter lady called. 

They both got up, Michael swiftly cupping the money as doing so. He dumped it on the counter. 

"A rainbow sherbet-" She handed it to Michael. "and a cookie dough." she handed off Jeremy's. 

"Thank you!" they said in unison as they trudged out of the ice cream shop.

"So-" Mikeael licked his ice cream, "Whaddya wanna do?" He asked. 

"Hmmm- let's go walk on the boardwalk!" 

Michael smiled. "Race ya!" He started running. 

"HEY!" Jeremy ran after him. 

They ran down past people on the wooden deck in the 6:38 summer air. The sun had already started setting but it was still extremely warm. The sky was a bright orange and had a yellow fade. 

"Wait up Michael!" Jeremy called trying to catch his breath. 

Michael came to the stairs of the boardwalk leading down to the beach. He took the sharp left and his feet landed in the hot sand. He bolted forward running down the beach. 

Jeremy chased after, almost caught up. "GOTCHA!" Jeremy went to tap his shoulder but in the process pushed him down, landing in the soft sand. Jeremy toppled onto Michaels back. 

"Aack!" Both of them yelped falling. Miraculously, Michael saved his ice cream, holing it high in the air. Jeremy wasn't so lucky. A red blush spread on both of their faces. 

"Ouch! Michael..." 

They both started laughing, 

"Ahaha, sorry.... Aw man my ice cream!" Jeremy said reaching for a sandy cone of melty goop. 

"It's okay, uhh-... you- I mean we- we can share..." Michael stammered, a rare occurrence. 

_Jeremy exe. has stopped working. error error-_

Jeremy was red from the neck to the ears. "Michael, you don't have to do that!" he hid his blush slowly crawling off the taller boy. 

"It's ok with me, If it's ok with you... go ahead! I mean i think we've done weirder," They stood up. Michael held out his arm. 

Jeremy didn't know how to go about licking it though. He reached out his hands lapping them over Michael's and licked the ice cream. 

Michaels eyes widened and he looked to the side trying to act calm, while his head said something like, _Holy fuck what the hell is he trying to be erotic or something, wHaT aM I dOING?! ReeEEE-_

Jeremy pulled his tongue back into his mouth. "Um, t-thanks Michael!" Jeremy Squeaked. 

_shIT_

"No prob Jer Bear!" 

_WHY DID I USE THE PET NAME!_

_WHY DID HE USE A PET NAME?_

They continued to walk down the beach. After maybe a minute, Jeremy would lean to the ice cream and take a few laps of the melty treat. 

Michael felt like ice cream. Watching his crush lap up the dripping desert was killing him.  _ **He**_  was melting. He wanted to just kiss Jeremy and take him home and-  ** _shit_**. He was Blushing out of his mind. Everything was perfect and yet he felt like goop. They walked across the warm sand as the sun set. Sharing ice cream. Silent-  _Bzzzzz_

"Oh, sorry jerm!" Michael said snapping to reality at the buzz of his phone alerting a text. He pulled it out of his pocket handing the ice cream to Jeremy for a minute. 

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: Hey Mikeyyyy I saw you with your boyfriend

GayIngestedTakiDust+Weed: Rich We talked about this he dont wanna fuc

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: Sorry not sorry anyway me and the gang tried to ask u guys if you wanted to hang out but Jeremy wouldnt answer his damn phone

GayIngestedTakiDust+Weed: Jeremy left his phone at my house

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: dumb tall ass

GayIngestedTakiDust+Weed: ugh where are you guys

2poundedFlamingLispBitch: behind you

GayIngestedTakiDust+Weed: ex fucking scuse me 

Michael turned around and saw everyone tumbling down the boardwalk stairs. Jeremy was digging his slides in the sand when Michael told him what was going on. 

"Jer!" 

"huh? Yeah Mike?" 

"Rich and the rest of the group are here-" 

"WERE HERE TALL ASS!" Rich yelled, running up behind Jeremy and jumping up to give him a noogie. 

"Ack, ugh, hey Rich." Jeremy said turning around with Rich still hanging on him, his arm wrapped around Jeremy's shoulder. 

The rest of the group walked up in summer time attire and... swimsuits! Jeremy realized they wanted to swim, but he and Michael had nothing to swim in. fuck. 

"Hi Jeremy, hey Michael." Brooke said with a wave. 

Chloe smirked crossing her arms. 

"Hey guys!" Jake said with a smile. "Is that gay-cream?" he pointed to the rainbow sherbert. 

Jenna took a picture, the flash washing jeremy out to look like paper. 

"JeNnA!" Jeremy cried. Everyone laughed. 

Cristine walked to Jeremy, nudged him and winked. He pushed her away, stifling a laugh. 

Jeremy took a lick then bite of the ice cream and handed it back to Michael. Michael took it and did the same. 

"PFFFFF" Rich dropped off Jeremy's shoulder and yelled out, "GAYYYYYY" 

Jeremy's body decided he needed to mad blush and turn away from Michael. 

"Your sharing a RAINBOW ice cream!"

"This is something i'm forcing the gay couples to do now, Rich were next." Jake laughed at himself, Rich snorted and a small pink appeared on his cheeks, because Rich logic was make everyone else blush and get embarrassed, and claim he doesn't any time Jake says or does something cute. He is either the world's biggest power bottom, or the world's smallest top, something Jeremy has questioned before during a weed sesion.

"Sooo whaddya guys wanna do?" Michael asked. 

"Well we came here to play games and swim, Let's go back up the boardwalk and play some ring toss!" Brooke said pulling Chloe. The rest followed the girls to the ring toss booth. 

"A dozen rings please." Jake asked handing over a dollar. 

"Lemme show you how it's done!" Rich said pushing to the front and cracking his knuckles. "JAKE! UP!" Jake shook his head with a smile as he put Rich on his shoulders. Rich tossed two rings. One hit a bottle and fell of and the other hit the wall. "BULL SHIT!" He yelled slamming his fists into his legs. It was at this point Jenna started filming. Rich leant down, grabbed another ring and chucked it blindly. 

The hard plastic smacked the ring toss guy straight in the head. "OW!" he yelled hitting his head into the wall and falling down. Everyone stood in silence with wide eyes. This is the reason Rich doesn't show everyone 'how it's done'.

"Shit." Chloe finally spoke up. 

"Grab the toys and run." Rich said, stuffing hanging stuffed animals into his shirt. Everyone grabbed a big plush and bolted behind the a booth 9 away from the ring toss. 

They all started bursting out laughing and panting. 

"Oh my god Rich-!" They all leaned against the wall or sat on the floor holding their stomachs of laughter. 

Once they calmed down a bit Jenna spoke up. "So what's your guys plushie haul? Ahah, I've got two small bears and a medium sized dinosaur!" A bear poked out from her arms and a dinosaur plush sat at her feet.

"Oh I have two elephants!" Brooke laughed, holding out two medium sized elephants. 

"I have a giant dog!" Jake said carrying a dog taller than rich, bridal style. 

"I have like nine small ones." Rich said Pulling up his shirt, letting the stuft animals fall onto jakes head. They both laughed. 

Chloe held out a bunny and four dinosaurs. "I have some small guys." 

Under one arm Michael had a giant bear in toe and he cradled two medium bears. "This is my bear family." 

"I HAVE FIVE TIGERS!" Jeremy called out laughing. 

"Awww mine are 3 cats!" Cristine said cuddling hers. 

Jeremy got an idea. "Oh my god guys! I have an idea! We gotta make a little scene with them on that bench! Keep the ones you want but if your not gonna keep every single one of them we gotta make a plushie scene, imagine people's faces! HAHA!" 

Rich warmly smiled gripping Jakes shoulders, and yelled out "It will be just like our group!" The rest agreed and they set up a plushie scene. 

"It's kinda like acting!" Cristine said. 

Michael sat one of his next to Jeremy's. "There friends, just like us." He said as he looked at the plushies. 

"Hm" Jeremy smiled with a light pink tint. "Best boyf riends." 

Michael looked at him wide eyed with a huge red blush. Another rare occurrence; Michael blushing with wide eyes. 

Jeremy realized what he said and stuttered out "I-I mean I-It just k-kind r-rolled out. I-I meant l-like our um b-backpacks!" 

"Heh y-yeah dude. No homo!" Michael said in cover.

"Uh huh! Noooo homo! heh..."  _Well that was fucking awkward!_   They both turned away from each other in embarrassment. 

"Awww Jenna take a picture of the scene!" Brooke cheered. 

"Already ahead of you." Jenna said as a snap and flash of light was displayed on the plushies. 

"Cute. Here you go Brookey," Chloe said handing Brooke a bunny as Brooke clinged to her smiling at the plushie. Brooke hugged her tight. 

"I'm keeping this big dog, here you go Rich." Jake handed up the dog to Rich. 

Rich sat it on his knee, it's legs dangled off Jakes chest. "Thanks." Rich said trying to compose his cool side, but he gave in and kissed the top of Jake's head.

Cristine nuged Jeremy. "You gotta give Michael a plush! C'mon!" 

Jeremy pushed her away. "Shhh! KeEp iT doWn! I-I can't..." 

Cristine face palmed and made her way to Michael. 

"Cristine! CRISTINE!" Jeremy yell whispered as she ignored him completely.  _shitshitshit-_ Jeremy turned away feeling his warm cheeks. 

"So Michael, you gonna give that big bear to Jeremy?" Michael almost choked on his ice cream. 

"pff- wh-at?" He said, his voice cracking. Yet again, Michael rare occurrences. Numero 3. 

Cristine giggled and winked at him. She walked back to the group. "Guys?" She said gaining everyone's attention. "I know Jeremy and Michael got ice cream but we should get some, Jeremy, Michael, you can wait here for us right?" 

Before Jeremy could protest Michael said, "Yeah sure." 

Jeremy started heavily breathing. 

"Kay we will be right back BYE!" Cristine ran off and everyone else followed. 

Jeremy then pulled the classic, 'shoulders eat your ears' move. 

Michael stared at Jeremy's back for a few minutes until he walked up to him, dropped the bear and hugged him. 

Jeremy shot his head out of his shirt. "M-Michael?" He squeaked.  

"Are you ok?" Michael asked resting his head on Jeremy's head. 

"Y-yeah. Why?" 

"You- you were avoiding me..." 

Jeremy's heart wrenched. "Michael- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" 

"No- It's ok..." Michael hugged Jeremy tight. 

Now Jeremy's heart rose and started booming with beats. Could Michael pick up his heart beat? Jeremy turned to face Michael. "You know-" _What am I doing..._ "I-I" _stopstopstop_ "l-" _Don't fucKING-_ "love you dude..." _Shit, what have i done? DUDE?! real smooth_

"Yeah- I love you too dude, you already know that." Now Michael's heart beat was going through the roof. 

"Exactly." Jeremy sighed in relief. "I'll always be there for you... player 1." 

Michaels blush suddenly was vibrant. "You- you called me player 1?" 

"I guess... I finally got the truth..." Jeremy cocked his head and his eyes sparkled. 

Michael smiled and pushed a lock of hair behind Jeremys ear. He leaned slightly closer, his lips parted. 

Jeremy tilted his head upward eyeing his mouth. His arms made its way around Michael's neck.

Suddenly, they kissed.


	2. Boardwalk Smooch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoonful of kisses makes the vomit come up! In the most angsty wayyyyy  
> ur welcome ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a point in this chapter where i recommend you listen to a song, when i think you should i'll leave a note.

It was a quick kiss, a little longer then what to be considered a peck. They slowly pulled away. both opened their eyes and realized what the just did. They jerked back. 

Jeremy panicked. His nerves got him.  _It was fake, Michael could never like you, what were you thinking?! You've disgusted him, he won't ever want to talk to you again. No... not again._ His eyes were wet, tears were building up. Michael came closer to him, and all Jeremy wanted was to be as far away from him as possible. He needed an excuse, and fucking quick at that. Michaels hand was at Jeremy's head, he said something but Jeremy's vision went fuzzy. His head hurt, and there were tears.  _No, no, no no no-_ "I-I still like Christine!" he yelled batting away at Michael and backing away. 

There was ringing in there ears as if they just were punched in the face. 

A terrible silence struck them, Michael stared mid position will the most shocked and disgusted expression. He touched his own lips cringing. Why did he feel so wrong, and  _used_? A strange bad feeling dropped into the lowest point in his gut. He quickly turned around, his hand never leaving his mouth.

Anxiety immediately hit the back of Jeremy's throat, he felt like he was going to vomit. Tears pricked his eyes once more as his throat closed and felt hot and sour. The burning didn't let up as he suddenly let a gag out, spun around as quick as he could and clutched his stomach as throwup trailed his lips.

Michael one again turned. Ya see, it's one thing when you get that bad feeling of your crush rejecting you, it a fucking nightmare on steroids when they vomit at your kissing. "Jeremy, are you okay!" he said racing to the boys side, caressing his back. 

Jeremy jerked away from Michaels hand, he felt terrible and so  _wrong_. He felt filthy after that kiss. It was such a unbearable feeling... and he didn't know why! He  _like liked_  Michael! It should feel like an accomplishment.  _Shouldn't it?_

"WERE BACK!" Rich yelled waving out the Ice cream doors still on Jakes shoulders with the stuffed dog, now holding an ice cream. 

The rest of the group trailed behind the two boys. Suddenly, they realized Jeremy was on his knees puking out his guts. 

"Jeremy!" Christine yelled in horror and she ran to his side. "What happened to you?" she asked concerned when he lifted his head, "Oh my goodness, You look like you just saw a ghost! Your so pale, shoot, Brooke, go grab the mini first aid kit and advil in my car!" Cristine shouted placing down an ice cream bowl and taking her hand to his forehead. 

"Chris, i'm fine-"

"Your clearly not," she took his cheeks into her hands, "Jake grab me some cold water!"

Michael and Jeremy refused to make eye contact. "Nothing happened. I mean- Jeremy got spooked by a seagull and it fucking jumped him or some shit." Michael lied, stuffing his hands into his short pockets.

Jeremy nodded looking at his knees. 

Brooke came running up with the first aid and as soon as she handed it to Christine, she engulfed Jeremy into a hug. "Oh Jerry. You better be okay, Jakes getting you some water."

Jeremy wrapped an arm around her, "Thanks Brooke, i'll be fine, a seagull scared me."

Brooke let go of Jeremy as soon as Jake came with the water mumbling something like 'stupid birds...' Jake uncapped the bottle and handed him his workout thermas filed with icy liquid. "Here Jerm, it's new and cold. Hope your feeling okay." He smiled as Jeremy thanked him and chugged down half the water.

Christine took the rest of the water and used some of it to wet a small blue towel in the aid. She gently lifted it to his head and pressed lightly against him. With one hand, she held the cold rag to his forehead, with the other she tried to uncap the advil, by squeezing the bottle between her thighs and pressing the lid of pills down with a twist. Pulling out one capsule, she handed it to Jeremy and he took it with the rest of the water, which Jake took back to refill. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, and don't try to help me stand, i'll be fine I swear." he said as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Ok, as long as you're feeling good, do you guys wanna go down to the photo booth? I thought we could take some really cute group photos!" Jenna cheered, suddenly bringing back the happy aura. 

"Yeah! That will be so fun, right chlo?" Brooke claps turing to Chloe, Chloe nods and calls out "Let's go Bitchasses!" 

Michael ran ahead, trying to not make it awkward between him and Jeremy. Jer slowed his pace, but bumped his leg into something. He craned his head down only to have his heart flutter. It was the bear Michael won, left for him. He picked it up, hugged it and ran to catch up. 

***

"Stop pushing-" 

"RICH YOUR FOOT IS IN MY FACE!" 

"Ow, your elbowing me Michael," 

"Sorry Chloe!" 

"Jake move to the left," 

"Make room for the other plushies!" 

"YOUR GONNA MAKE ME SPILL MY ICE CREAM!" 

"Cristine, scoot!" 

They all crammed themselves into the photo booth, ice cream dribbling from there hands and plushies in lap. Jake sat on the left end with Rich still on his shoulders, holding an ice cream in his hand and the big dog in his lap. Chloe sat cross legged next to Jake and Rich with Brooke sitting in between her legs. Brooke had two plushies in her lap. Cristine sat on her knees on  the floor in front of Jake, Rich, Chloe and Brooke. Jenna sat next to her on the ground with a plush in her arm. And last but not least, Jeremy and Michael. 

There wasn't anymore room on the floor and there was only one more spot next to Brooke and Chloe. Michael knew it was about to get awkward. He pulled Jeremy out of the booth for a second. Staring at his slumped figure he saw the bear under his arm. His whole face was completely red, he kept it? Michael thought he hated him right now.  "Look, I get that... the thing was messed up and we can pretend it didn't happen." 

Jeremy looked up and with the most defeated face and nodded. 

Michael sighed. "Sit on my lap..." 

Jeremy's face looked like a tomato. "Excuse me?!" 

"Shit! I mean- you kinda have to, there's no more room- and all you have to do is like sit on my knee! Ignore what I said i'm so fucking sorry-"

"Control yourself  _horndog_." Jeremy spat and turned back into the booth. 

Michael stood there in shock and hurt. He frowned and stuffed his hands into his pockets dragging himself into the booth.

***

"Model poses- and go!" 

**SNAP!**

"Now sassy!" 

**SNAP!**

"Oh, Oh, silly picture!"

**SNAP!**

"Alright guys, best friend picture!" 

Jeremy smiled as he sat leaning onto Chloe's shoulder cross legged on Michael's right leg hugging the giant bear. Michael fakely smiled as he held up a weak excuse for a peace sign.

**SNAP!**

"I think I blinked." Rich Laughed. 

"Why am I not shocked, Rich you probably choked on Jakes dick somewhere in between the flashes." Chloe remarked, eyeing her perfectly manicured nails and Brooke smacked her arm giggling.

Rich scoffed turning to the side for dramatic affect. "Don't be fucking rude. It's a good dick."

"Don't patronize him!" Jake added, laughing through it all, "You know he's amazing."

"It's a  _he_  now?" Brooke asked, containing her giggles for a brief two seconds.

"Yes, and he always has been." Rich stated as seriously as possible.

"Oh, the pictures! Gimmie gimmie!" Jenna said getting up and reaching her hand out of the booth, snatching the line of film and changing the topic of Jakes dick. 

"I can get these copied." Cristine said reaching her hand out for the pictures. 

"Oh someone can keep them for all I care. I just want a picture  _of_  them." Jenna shook her phone. "I'll take it on the beach." she said, stuffing it and the polaroids in her pocket. 

"Speaking of which, you guys wanna go on the beach?" Jake asked. 

"Yeah, I love the beach at sunset, It's beautiful!" Brooke said getting off Chloe's lap. 

"Yeah actually. We should go and then later tonight head to my house for a sleepover." Chloe said as Brooke hooked their elbows. 

"I have to go to the bathroom first." Jeremy said. 

"Me too." Cristine ran to Jeremy's side and wrapped an arm around his neck to the best of her abilities, as she was just under a foot shorter than him. 

"Ok but hurry up, I wanna go swim!" Rich said as he jumped up put Jake in a headlock, Jake responded by ruffling his hair. 

"Will do!" Cristine said rushing off the deck with Jeremy. Once they were at the portable bathrooms, Cristine pulled Jeremy behind them. 

"Hey-" 

"What's up with you and Michael?" 

"H-huh?!" His voice cracked dramatically. 

"I can sense there's something going on. There was no seagull, that was acting. And definitely bad acting."

_Damnit_

"So care to spill?" Cristine asked. 

"W-we... we kissed..."

Crisine practically choked. "Are-are you serious?!" 

"Y-yeah..." 

"Oh my god!" 

Jeremy clasped his hand on her mouth. "Keep it down will you?!" 

"Sorry! But Jeremy this is great-"

"No, No it's not!" He yelled, nose getting red. "I... I panicked and to get out of a bad situation I made it worse by lying and saying I still liked you... I fucked it up so bad," 

A small pause rolled over there conversation, Jeremy thought Christine hated him for bringing her name into it. Who wouldn't hate someone for that? "Jer... why did you lie?" Christine sighed and outstretched her arms for a hug.

Shocked-But not to the point of any expression- she had any respect for him, he accepted the gesture of comfort and slouched down shrugging. 

She sighed again and rubbed his head. "C'mon Jeremy. It'll be okay."

He pulled away. "But it wont, I pissed him off on accident! You Know how I had to sit on his leg? Well he accidentally said lap and I replied with control yourself horndog!" Jeremy whined, burying his face in his hands. 

Christine mentally face palmed and wrapped her arms around the boy again. "If you apologize i'm certain it will fix that problem, as for you telling him that you liked me... Jeremy i'm sorry but you  _need_  to be honest." 

"Christineeeee! You know I can't do that! Not yet at least..." 

"Well fine, tell him later. But you have to tell him soon. Promise me you will?"

Jeremy pulled his head out of Christine's neck and looked up. "I guess..."

She smiled. "Good. Maybe after a while you can try to flirt, huh?" 

"Chris! I can't flirt!" he pushed her off him, Christine laughed. 

"Oh I know. You tried on me and ran away." 

"CRisTiNe!" 

"Sorry." She shrugged. "Now I don't know about you but there gonna start to ask for us soon, so lets head back-"

"Wait!" 

Cristine stopped in her tracks. "Yeah?" 

"I-I need to pee...." 

Cristine laughed. "Ok hurry up." She said running to the guys. 

Jeremy sighed, bolting to the bathrooms.

***

"CANNON BALL!" Rich yelled running to the water, pulling his shirt over his head and jumping into the ocean with his knees to his chest. The beach pretty quickly got deep so you could do small dives and cannon balls. 

Jake pulled off his shirt and ran after Rich, jumping in and then floating back up with his arm around Rich. They laughed and wrestled in the water. Brooke had her bikini on with a pair of shorts. She shed the pants and dragged Chloe to the water. Chloe had already pulled her dress off reveal her one piece with cuts on the sides. They waded in and swam in circles laughing. Christine pulled off her shorts and t-shirt to reveal her one piece which she popped some swim trunks over. She ran in and splashed around. Jenna put her phone in an ziplock bag and chatted with Christine in her one piece.

Jeremy came trudging down the stairs, he tried to pull off a confident face and voice. "Michael!" 

Michael turned his head, expecting Jeremy to tell him to go home or something. "Yeah Jeremy?" 

Jeremy panicked, confidence suddenly deflating. He couldn't bring up the comment yet!  _AbOrt MotHer FucKErS!_  "uM...we- we don't have swim trunks!" He sputtered, voice cracking the moment he used it.

Michael- shocked Jeremy didn't put him down- thought for a second and then pulled his shirt off. "We can just swim in our shorts. I can dry them at my house." 

Jeremy hesitated, blushing at a shirtless Michael. He was pulling off his socks as Jeremy finally nodded. 

Christine suddenly splashed the two, Michael complaining sarcastically. When he turned his head, Christine motionned to him in front of Jeremy. She mouthed 'Apologize' 

Panicked, Jeremy turned to Michael blurting "I'msorryofwhatIcalledyouearlierIdidn'tmeanitandIwasjustreallypanickedwithanxietyandshit!" He turned around and touched his burning face.

Michael was shocked and overcomed with a happy feeling. He still hated the fact they kissed and Jeremy had feelings for Christine, but at least he apologized for being an ass earlier. Ever since the incident Jeremy tries to be less of an ass, when he says something without his joking manner Michael gets hurt easily. He gripped Jeremys shoulder, turning him around. "It's okay player two."

Jeremy's face scrunched up and he fell into Michael engulfing him in a hug. He sniffled and cried as tears streamed down his face, cascading off his chin. 

Well Michael definitely didn't expect that one. He immediately hugged back. "Jeremy! Did I do something wrong..?"

"No- no no you didn't-" he wiped his nose, "Your just so nice and I don't get it!"

Oh. Michael laughed and hugged the weeping boy tighter. "C'mon, wipe your eyes and lets go have fun." 

Jeremy nodded as he pulled back and blinked away any extra tears. He pulled off his shirt and socks, following Michael to the water. The waves were small and calm in the sunset air. The water was a clear light blue color reflected with pinks and oranges, matching the beautiful sky. Stars peeked out from behind clouds and twinkled as the sun shone on the vibrant sea. Jeremy slowly dipped his feet into the steep sand slope. The water was warm and calming as small waves rippled to his feet. 

Michael turned his head to Jeremy. "It'll be fu-unnnn!" he sang as he turned around grabbing Jeremy's pale fingers and pulling him into the clear ocean, having them both fall into the water, Jeremy falling on top of Michael's chest. 

"AH!" Jeremy yelled caught off guard before they hit the water.

**SPLASH!**

They held their breath as they sank into the water, Jeremy and Michaels hair flowing in all directions. Michaels glasses floated slowly away from his nose. Suddenly, they rose and broke the water. The boys whipped their heads, Jeremy's hair landing more elegantly, where as Michaels landed on his eyes. 

"PHA!"

"Pff!"

They both opened their eyes and laughed. Michael had grabbed Jeremys legs to hold him up. 

Jeremy dipped down grabbing Michaels glasses. "Missing something?" He giggled, popping them on Michael's face and booping his nose for good measure before pushing him backwards into the water, taking himself in as well. Jeremy sawm forward off Michael kicking with all his might. He jumped up, breathing, then dived back down swimming away from Michael who was hot on his trail. 

Michael reached out and pulled Jeremys ankle as he swam up. 

"GAH!" Jeremy yelped trying to swim away.

Michael pulled him in with his ankle and sneak hugged him. "Hold still!" He said, laughing. 

"NEVER!" Jeremy yelled diving back down with Michael clutched to his back. They continued to mess around, escape from each others grasp and then pounce on each other. "Michael! AhahahAh! N-no t-ti-ckleS! HAa! Mikey!!" Jeremy yelled in the water as Michael tackled him into a tickle fest. 

"Haha! This is what you get for tackling me Jeremy Heere!" 

"N-no faIRAHHH AHAHA! M-Mich-MICHA! AHH stoOOp!" 

The rest of the group started eyeballing the two boys playing in the water. 

Rich nudged Jake, "Pff look at this gay action. They are too funny!" Rich laughed. 

"Oh my God it's adorable and contagious. I think I might have to start tickling you." 

"Don't you dare..." 

Jake smirked. "Watch me." He breathed out tackling Rich to the water. 

"J-jake, AH HAHAH STOP!" Rich yelled prying Jake off him and giving him a punch in the shoulder. Rich is  _the_  most ticklish person on the planet.

"Hmhm." Jake hummed happily as he set his head on the top of Rich's. 

"Ughh I'm gonna vomit." Jenna laughed, Cristine and her chatting about the cute gay couples.

***

(It was at this point I started listening to The Night We Met for the rest of the chapter and If this were a movie, I would play this song in the background of this point on. I think it's fitting and helps you through the situation, just a suggestion!)

Jeremy escaped Michael's tickles to be greeted with the wind blowing in the dark night sky. The sun had set fully and now it was dark deep navy blue. He came up from the water, goosebumps forming on all limbs. The sky was beautiful and the stars glistened perfectly. Everyone had calmed down a bit now and we're swimming around in a big circle area, talking to each other with funny stories. 

Rich had moved back onto Jakes shoulders, Jake held him by his calves. "So then Jake did a kickflip on the trampoline, and his skateboard flew up and broke his window! He fell on his face and got his cast stuck in a spring," Rich animated the story with sporadic hand movements compared to Jakes calm tone.

"Yeahhhh, then I had to get the cast refitted." Jake chuckled. Everyone preformed some light laughs. It was so peaceful and nice. Everything was perfect. So, so wonderful. 

"Wow you guys. The stars are so beautiful." Chloe said pointing at the shining sky. 

"Chloe when did you become poetic?" Rich smirked, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up whoreass dwarf!" she smiled as well, flipping him off for good measure.

"It's gorgeous Cloe." Brooke said, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Wow it really is." Jake said in aw. 

"I guess your right Chloe... Huh... It's... Really something." Rich said placing his hand on top of Jakes and squeezing it.

Jenna nodded, snapping a picture. "Cristine, your smart. And you took an astronomy class a few years back right?" Jenna asked. 

"Actually, it was a unit in science. But I do know some constellations. Hmmm." Cristine pointed up to a familiar constellation to Jeremy. "That's the big Dipper. And-" she points to another, "that's the little Dipper. There kinda like spoons. Or how you would spoon someone, the big spoon and the little spoon." She giggled.

_Thats funny. Well then Jakes the big spoon, Rich the little, Chloe the big spoon and Brooke the little. So that makes me... Im the little spoon,_ Jeremy thought, blushing up at Michael, who was leaning on his shoulder in the water.  _And he's the big spoon._ Jeremy blushed harder. 

The taller boy looked down at Jeremy and flashed him a smile. He looked away and mumbled something Jeremy could barely make out. "Guess... Your... Little Dipper." Was all he got. 

He looked into Michael's eyes wanting to hear the full sentence. He leaned onto his tan shoulder, tilting his head and Michael looked down at him again. Jeremy gave Michael a dumbfounded look and Michael stared at him with a blush spreading across his face. 

"Jer?" 

"What did you say Micha?" Everyone was to caught up on Cristine commenting on constellations to realize the two boys and there confused situation.  _Micha..._  Michael loved when Jeremy called him that. Jer would blush out and look away and become a stupid twink. His stupid twink. Fuck. He loved Jeremy so much. 

"Micha?" Jeremy asked softly as he put his hand on Michaels cheek. He rubbed Michaels soft mocha skin right under his glasses. His thumb slowly brushed against Michaels lips as he traced slow circles on his- Hold up. Michaels hands are on Jeremys hips.  _HOld tHe fucKing PHOne-_  He stopped all actions and looked down, the brightest strawberry colored blush all plastered down his body. 

Michael was softly kicking his feet to keep them from sinking to the bottom of the ocean as his chin rested atop Jeremy's head. He cracked his eyes open noticing how Jeremy had not continued the soft and caring touches to his cheekbones. Then he remembers his hands and boy did he jump back. 

Jeremy's facial expression showed how confused he was at the fact Michael ripped his body from his. I mean-sure, he wasn't contributing anything but Michael had put his hands there and to just abruptly turn and act like nothing happened was just plain... strange?  

"Sorry..." Michael mumbled looking over to the freckle flustered boy,  _Oh god. He's so... he's so damn cute and..._

Jeremy snaked his arms around Michaels neck, draping his body onto Michaels back. "Please don't be sorry." he breathed out.

Jeremy didn't realize how hard and painful it was to Michael. He loved him, and Jeremy didn't love back. His mind was flooded with heartbreak and the clouding from his eyes was just too much. He slowly reached his hands to Jeremys arms and pried them from his neck. Without a word he waded into the shoreline, lifting his legs out of the water. 

Jeremy let out a sharp gasp when this happened. What was going on? He liked Michael... oh right. The Christine thing. The worst part was the fact that it wasn't true, but Jeremy knew he couldn't tell Michael that was a lie. Because if he did he would have to tell him he liked him.  _Vomiting_  can't just be a side effect of when you feel slightly drowsy over your crush when you basically rejected any interaction. Michael definitely didn't like him now. So how the fuck did any of this shit make sense? It didn't. And Jeremy sat like an idiot in the ocean as a sudden cold and bad feeling washed over his presence. Goosebumps popped over his arms and he shivered.

However, the temperature never changed from 70 degrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, hows the angst tasting my dudes ;)))))


	3. Big Ass Barbie Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bend, and snap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took nine years, writers block and school can suck my ass

Chloe's home was considered... exquisite. You don't exactly see anything like it on your driveway, really on any driveway. It's definitely the biggest brightest crystal in the chandelier, as it was lined with jewels and shiny expensive diamonds. Did I mention it's a mansion? A very large one too. With light pink walls, the mansion stood quite high and had golden pillars. As if the hot pink lamborghini wasn't enough to catch the eye, the house had a gate system which you needed to enter a code into. Up upon the second floor was where Chloe's room was stored. It had a grand double door entrance that also matched the dreamhouse aethstetic, except with more purple involved. Fluffy hot pink bean bags on top of a white fur rug at the end of her lilac canopy bed was where the group sat discussing which Riverdale actor was the hottest. 

"I'd definitely turn straight for KJ." Jenna said, kicking her legs in the air on the back of a beanbag and taking snapchat filtered pictures of her and Michael. 

"I would agree, but Cole has took my heart." Chloe said, blowing on her wet purple glitter nail polish. 

Rich reached for the bowel of doritos and quickly responded, "You both have lost your damn minds, Casey is where it's at, I would tap that ass  _so_ fast." he blurted.

"Rich don't flail your arms, you'll ruin the braid. Oh and Madelaine is the real banger, she's hot as fuck," Brooke said, parting Rich's sectioned off hair once more and pulling it into a tie braiding the short tuft.

"Have to agree there, redheads are just natural beauties, thats why i'm so gay for KJ." Michael said admiring his rainbow nails, making sure not to chip the green one.

"Ha!" Jenna cheered.

"But Cole! He's sooooo good looking!" Jake said dragging out the 'o' in so.

"Don't 'But Cole' me sweetheart, I already said that Casey is the real package." Rich butted in once more. 

Christine gigled, bringing a very fluffy blanket to her face and responding, "Okay but can we talk about Camilla? How can someone look that good?"

Rich turned his head, "A lot of moisturizer creams and treatments. Speaking of which, Brooke we need our facials."

"On it sister," she replied getting up and heading to the bathroom, flicking on the light. "Cucumber beach or Rose water drift?" She shouted from the small room illuminating yellow light, compared to the main one with a magenta neon glow, casting the full area.

"Ooo, Rose water drift sound fancy!" He replied, drawing circles into the rug with his fingers as he laid stomach down on a mountain of blankets. 

"Chloe can you paint my nails yellow?" Christine asked suddenly, tugging her fluffed out blanket around her shoulders. 

"Yeah Chris, Brookey can you grab me a yellow polish?" Chloe called, turning around and digging out a fan from a drawer that came off her bed. She flared out the fan and waved it to her almost dry nails. 

"Sure babe," Brooke responded, finally turning off the hideous yellowie glow from the bathroom. She sauntered over to Chloe and handed her the Polish, tipping up Chloe's head to kiss her. "Could you paint mine yellow too?"

"You know how to paint your nails silly," Chloe said batting her with the fan as she finally closed it.

Brooke pouted. "But you do it better."

"Fine you goof. Anyway, thanks hun, c'mere Chris." Chloe said, opening the fan again and using it to motion for Christine to come closer, Christine scooted over her blanket making her into a nun, which Rich bowed for.

Brooke tossed the small devil one face mask packet with a Pink price tag on it labeled '4.99'. "Squish it, it feels like jelly." she giggled at her own comment, squeezing the package. The two tore it open and applied the masks, Rich not moving position other that rolling to his back and Brooke laying the back of her head on his stomach, making an instagram story of the two goofing off with gifs.

Jake, unsurprisingly, sat hunched because of tallnes, and leaned against the bed typing to Jeremy on his phone. The reason he had gotten into this situation was because Jeremy wouldn't dare step near Michael without gagging, as to explain why he was the only one sitting on the bed. Jakes pocket suddenly started playing the big time rush theme, which indicated a notification that happened to be labeled, _One new message from Flutterbye Fairy._ Before Jake could turn around and ask why Jeremy sent him a message instead of just tapping his shoulder to tell him something, Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth and furiously pointed to his phone. The tall boy just decided not to argue as he pulled Jeremys hand from his mouth and hesitantly opened the message. 

FlutterbyeFairy: I fucked up everything with Michael and I dont know how to fix it so help me

Well this was certainly peculiar. Jeremy, first of all,  _never_  asked Jake of all people for advice, with the exception of asking what in the hell was he supposed to wear for their sophomore prom, since he didn't know a flying fuck about suits (Chloe and Jake took him shopping the next day). Then Jake was brought to Jeremys question, once he got past the fact he asked  _him_  for help.  _He fucked it up with Michael?_ Jake asked himself.

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: What happened

And that's how they got into this situation. So after Jeremy had explained everything to Jake, Jake responding with "well ur a fucked chickie nuggie", Jeremy then asked again,

FlutterbyeFairy: so how do I fix it

_oh._

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: did you ever think maybe he liked you

FlutterbyeFairy: Jake look who your talking to

FlutterbyeFairy: Acne ass Jeremy Heere

FlutterbyeFairy: yeah I dont think so

Jake rolled his eyes.

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: your so thick skulled have you seen the way you two act around each other

Jeremy blushed.

FlutterbyeFairy: wtf do you mean

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: you guys are practically attached to the hip

FlutterbyeFairy: WelL cLeArlY wE aRen'T NoW!1!!11

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: then why dont u apoLiGiZEEEE

FlutterbyeFairy: I diD

Jeremy mentally was screeching and looked over Jakes shoulder to see what he was typing, but couldn't tell what it said at this angle.

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: well you dragged him on! you told him you liked Chris then proceeded to lead him on with hugs at the end of the night we were too blind to see

FlutterbyeFairy: but why would he be mad he doesn't like me

Jake wanted to physically slap himself. 

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: EVEN IF HE DIDnT, 

FlutterbyeFairy: he dONT BITCH

This time, Jake  _did_  physically slap himself, which earned a couple of stares.

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: just 

BigTimeRush4FrisbeeGolf&Airbud: just dont be like how I was before Rich

Jake looked up and over to the short boy, a face mask on and a glowing smile. The ends of Jakes mouth turned up as he stared longer at Rich, who turned to face him and grew a bigger smile. 

"Jaaake!" Rich called getting up and running over to Jake, who set his phone face down on the carpet next to him and opened his arms. Rich jumped into his grasp and wrapped his arms around Jakes neck. He sighed. "I love you ya big whale penis."

Jake dryly chuckled tears pricking his eyes, he loved this boy so much. "I Love you more dorkus." It was moments like these where Jakes emotions dominated his tall cool ego.

Rich pulled his face out of Jakes neck and kissed him wrapping his arms tighter. 

Jeremy watched the whole thing from right above Jake, his phone was still in his hand as he somberly looked at the soulmates before his eyes. It was a perfect match, Jake and Rich. They fit together like puzzle pieces, they had similar yet  _very_  different personalities, they always seemed so happy, and best of all, they loved each other. It wasn't one sided. They _really_  loved each other. And all Jeremy could do was sit in the jigsaw box as the one peice that never fit any of the others, and the person couldn't figure out where it went. He watched Rich and Jake be a perfect match. It took him a couple moments more before he looked back down to his phone.

FlutterbyeFairy: enjoy your puzzle

_FlutterbyeFairy has left the chat_

***

"Okay, so we've decided were gonna watch all the movies that were featured in the thank you next music video?" Chloe spoke to the group. They all nodded in the location, now seated in the large living room with a big tv above the grand fireplace. Mounds of pillows and blanket forts were scattered across the ground and the gang housed themselves inside them. 

One coffee table propped up a side of the fort and they tacked up the other corner of the blanket to the wall, shoving extra sheet under the couch cushions behind them. They set a plush blanket on the ground for them all to lay on. Drinks and popcorn bowls were also spread around the eight of them. Jake sat with Rich laid across his lap and a fluffy blanket on his back at the wall where the blanket was tacked up, to accommodate Jakes height. Brooke sat at jakes feet where her and Chloe would be laying, Chloe standing outside the fort before the crowd explaining and deciding movies. Huddled next to Brooke leaving a space for Chloe, Jenna sat on her stomach, arms folded atop a large pillow. Christine sat next to Jenna, guarding a popcorn bowel, sitting up with the same fluffy blanket from earlier still wrapped around her shoulders. 

Jeremy decided he would squeeze himself in there next to Christine, if he had an emergency he could just swap places with her, better that nothing. Unluckily for him, Michael took a seat directly next to him on his side using his hand to hold up his face, dipping his other palm into a bowl of gobstoppers. Jeremy huffed, he could never catch a break. He dragged his knees to his chest. _What a joke_. he thought.

"Lets watch legally blonde first!" Rich yelled cupping his hands around his mouth. 

Christine clapped to that idea squealing for them to perform the bend and snap. 

"Boo you whores, I wanna watch mean girls!" Jenna called shoveling more popcorn to her lips.

Chloe wavered her hands before a fight would induce, shockingly since she normally supports these things. "No arguments, we shall take a vote!" She declared.

"I think Chris is rubbing off on you." Rich wiggled his eyebrows.

"I. Will. Kick. You. Out." Chloe glared, Rich just stuck his tongue out at that.

Legally blonde won by 1 vote since Jake went with what Rich wanted. Chloe had voted mean girls so she painfully clicked on the movie as she passed the queen of highschool, Regina, however none of them truly cared since they'd watch it next anyway.

They were about 30 minutes into the movie before Jeremy almost had an aneurysm, new record gals. He felt like the film was lasting years, but really they had just gotten past Elle figuring out Warner was getting married to Vivian. Elle had just ran into the salon and Paulette was now wiping her nails with the acetone. And there's hot ups guy, what's new. Jeremy sighed and rolled his eyes. Don't get him wrong, he loved cheesy chick flicks and made his bisexuality fly out of his ass for a real one, but he really hated having to sit next to his crush who he flat out rejected twice this night. Double new record women of the west. _Ughhhhh._  What was his mind tonight?! He solemnly siped a Dairy Queen soda and leaned back waiting for another chunk of time to pass before Chloe, Brooke and Rich jumped up doing the bend and snap along with the cast. Thankfully, nobody would be breaking a man's nose tonight. Hopefully. 

~

Well this was an oddly awkward and strange event. Michael didn't even  _know_  what the fuck was going through his mind when he took a seat, but it was to late now!  _Ladies and gents, we give you Michael Mell, 17, going into his senior year of highschool, big dumbass and a weed addict. Has been gay since the sixth grade local aquarium trip where they watched a documentary about plastic in the seas, with host Brian Stann and shit was Brian Stann the man in little Michaels eyes._  The boy sighed at his mind, and lifted his arms to stretch. Just as Elle had walked into the library with a basket of bread, it donned on Michael. He walked away from Jeremy and hadn't spoke another word since.  _WEll nO fuCkIng WonDer He'S NoT TaLKinG tO YoU MIChaEl!!11!1! Okay, initiate simple convers- no I sound like a fucking nerd. Oh my god, just make a FUCKIN mOvE YoU PuSSy!_

In a vast moment of absolute idiocy, Michael flung his left arm out and without meaning to be so loud, yelled out- with a voice crack-, "So Brian Stann am I riGht?!" 

_Thwack!_

Just as luck would have it, Michaels arm made a lovely collision across Jeremys face. Thankfully for Michael, to save him the embaserment, everyone didn't see what hit him because they were so engrossed in the movie. Not-so-thankfully, A verbal swoosh was heard as his arm traveled through the air, and a loud- well,  _thwack_ echoed in the tall ceiling living room when contact was made.

"Oh my god-"

"Jeremy!"

"Fuck, call an ambulance!" 

"Jesus, Jeremy are you okay?!"

When Jeremy had been knocked on the forehead, the force not only numbered a nice sized bruise front and center on his nose, it also rammed him backwards into the sharpest cornered coffee table in all the land holding up one end of the fort blanket. It was so sharp, Jake cut his knee on it just by a small simple bump one time. This caused Jeremy to not only blackout, but also profusely start bleeding from the back of his noggin. 

Christine, being the mother of the group, was already on her hands and knees propping his head up and covering the gash. "Shit, shit..." Christine rarely cursed, only in bad situations. She stared down in horror as her hands were painted red with Jeremy's blood. It dropped and rolled off her palms and soon there was a shiny puddle of thick bright red accumulating from her fingertips.

"Chris!" Rich ran to her side and shook her shoulders, "Snap out of it, Jake called the ambulance we need to patch up Jeremy while we wait for them!"

Christine looked up at him and nodded slightly before turning around, grabbing a pillow and unzipping it's cover. She then grabbed the nail polish remover and placed the pillow under Jeremy's head. Setting her supplies down she finally was able to wipe her bloodied hands, she rubbed them onto her shirt quickly. "Someone get me a cold bottle of water!" She called out, tossing the pillow case to Jake asking him to rip it in two. She took one side of the ripped fabric and held it to Jeremys open wound, soaking up some of the crimson liquid. When Jenna came to her with a cold water bottle, Christine uncapped the fiji and poured it onto a spot of the ripped pillowcase without a splotch of blood. She then spilt on a bit of nail polish remover, hoping it would be a good substitute for hydrogen peroxide or some sort of germ disinfectant. She hesitantly cleaned the wound he made, not wanting to know what the hell happened on that table beforehand. Probably many lines of cocaine and blowjobs. Suddenly her hands were soaked in red. There wasn't a spot of the pillow case that didn't hold a bright vibrant red and  _wet_  stain. It looked like she dipped the ripped up rag into a bucket of red food dye as the marinated material drippled beads of blood and had a heavy weight with the liquid being held. Her hands were painted for a murder scene. A few hot tears split from her face, Christine loved her friends so much. Seeing them in pain, having their blood all over her- her pajamas looked like they just came from a cereal killers house! 

Brooke slowly approached her, "Hey Chris... you shouldn't have all the pressure of doing this. It- It can affect a person." Brooke said resting a soft hand on Christine's shoulder. She tilted her head over to the passed out Jeremy, blood still seeping out of his head onto the now red pillow. Brookes eyes started to water and she turned away, taking her other hand to her mouth whispering, "Oh god Jeremy..."

Christine sniffled and set the blood soaked rag down wiping her hands across her chest and grabbing another pillow, only to unzip the soft plump sack of stuffing and steal its case as well. After folding the newly stolen case, she picked up Jeremy's head, palms immediately pooling blood and waterfalling off the sides. She pressed the thick folded fabric against the gash and soaked a good majority of the blood. Quickly, before the boy bled any more, she took the other half of the pillow case and gently tied it around the wound. She took the pillow she had recently uncovered and placed his head on it. 

They all sat in silence for a moment. Jeremy's still form horrified the group as he mouth slightly hung open and his eyes stayed eerily closed. 

Rich finally spoke up, "The paramedics will be here in 5 minutes." he spoke solemnly and sad, rare for Rich. 

Christine nodded and pushed herself up, grabbing the bloody used pillow cases and pillow, the containers with red oozing off the side and blankets with cherry colored stains. 

She presumably went off to wash it all, they let her only because they all couldn't fit into the ambulance anyway. That was the next discussion topic. Someone had turned the tv off, probably Jake and Rich who had already cleared a path for the doctors to come through any furniture with a stretcher, they pulled the last fort blanket down. The boys came back, Jake rubbing his hands in habit they supposed. 

Brooke wiped her eyes gripping Chloe's hand tighter. "So who's going into the back with Jeremy, I think they only allow two people. It won't matter so much since we will all be there when he gets up but- we should probably say who before we all cram in like sardines."

Jenna nodded twiddling her thumbs. The whole time she had been on ambulance watch since she hated when her friends got hurt even more than Christine. It reminded her of things she didn't enjoy remembering having to do with her annoying daredevil cousins. So that ruled Jenna out.

"I'll drive. I have a bit of a clear head, only because I know Jeremy will be fine. He's a stubborn little dude..." Jake chuckled, offering to drive anyone who didn't go.

"Thanks Jakey, i'll go with you." Rich had peeled the face mask off the second he saw a passed out Jeremy. He had also took out the braid then, now his hair was wavy and ruffley, falling slightly on his face.

"Christine needs to wash up. I know she would want to go but she needs a shower. Poor babes all covered in blood. If you guys don't mind, can I be one to go in the car with Jeremy?" Brooke asked, dipping her head to the group.

Chloe nodded. "Sure Brooke. Um... Michael?" 

The group turned to the young filipino. The boy had been sat in the same position as he was when he hit Jeremy, except he had the tad bit more of a horrified look to his eyes as he stared down at his hands in disappointment. His mouth stayed closed though, his pupils holding all his emotion. During Christine's makeshift patch up, he just watched mouth agape and  tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Now he sat rubbing his palms. 

Brooke looked at him in sympathy and crouched down to where he sat. She gently reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, him reacting by looking up ever so slightly. She tilted her head and frowned slightly asking him for permission to get close to him.

His eyes crinkled up and he bit his lip as clear orbs cascaded down his cheeks and he let out a slight sob, caving in and pulling her into a tight hug.

Brooke, shocked but now feeling even  _more_ sympathy for the boy, wrapped her hands around him tightly as he cried into her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes tighter as her own tears started to form.

Chloe bit her finger, a sticky hot tear sliding down the side of her cheek and she went over to the two, quickly throwing her arms around them and sniffling into Brookes shoulder "I love you guys..."

Jake tilted his head back clenching his teeth, the tears rolling. 

Rich let out a sob and hurried over, burying his face in Michaels neck, Jake joined wrapping his arms around his friends and body around Rich. "He'll be okay... It-it'll be okay..."

Jenna wiped her eyes and ran into the laundry room to get Christine. As she turned the knob she heard soft crys. She opened it slowly, gazing upon Chris holding her knees to her chest and sobbing to them. Jennas tear gates unlocked and she let out a loud choking sound as she ran to Christine, them both hugging each other tightly.

The paramedics rushed in, the scene was one pack of six broken teens hugging a broken boy in the living room, two weeping broken girls embracing in the laundry room, and one boy with a broken nose passed out near the coffee table.

Turns out, somebody did end up breaking a man's nose tonight. Well, more like an awkward teen boy, same difference right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooOOOoooOO i FaLl ApAaaAAAaarT  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> pls comment i'm thorsty for feedback  
> o also quick question, and actually do respond because it will effect the books in the future on this account. Do you guys like Ethma? Or anything to do with the sister squad? Please do answer whores, love you all the most ever ;))) Xoxo  
> that sounded kinda aggressive, sorry babes didn't mean to whoopi goldberg punch style ur balls


	4. "Are you an Uno hoe or a Jenga hoe?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it uno, go fish, poker? The world may never know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I literally d i e d. i'm so sorry more explanations later oop

"Go fish mother fuckers."

They were all playing card games in the hospital waiting room. Two hours had passed and it was now three am, their delirious teenage minds making other patients and magazine readers stare.

Rich threw a couple of queens on the table.

"Rich those aren't even the fucking cards," Chloe said in confusion.

He crossed his sleepy arms, "I'll do what I want biiiIIttChhh!" he slurred tiredly.

She scoffed and placed her correct game cards down. "There it is, take it or leave it."

Christine gave the classic 'what the fuck are you talking about' look. "That's not how you play go fish."

"It isn't?"

"You all are terrible at this game..." Michael muttered into his hand as he stared out the window.

A loud snore interrupted the delusional conversation, making them all turn to Jake with his head lolled back and his arms sprawled carelessly. Rich sat with his cards like a fan on Jakes sleeping lap, man-spreading for fucking years.

Chloe rolled her eyes carelessly and lazily turned around, "Rich cover your damn micro penis," she uttered leaning her head onto her hand.

He set the cards down calmly on the table, closing his eyes and placing his arms behind his head. "Yeah? You wanna suck it?" Rich sarcastically replied.

"We both have significant others you overgrown ass hair." she said, picking the underside of her nails.

Christine grimaced at the profanity dripping off her friends lips, but was too tired to scold.

"Your moms ass hair." he chuckled.

"Grow up Goranski, I can see your plastic cockring."

He coughed abruptly and bent his legs in, scrambling for coverage.

Chloe side eyed a smirk at him, "What did, Jaaaakeyyyy, not allow you release this morn-"

"Okay! That's quite enough!" Christine butted in.

Rich crossed his arms, "Pfft- It's not plastic you assclown-"

"Oh so you are wearing a cockring-"

Brooke had been on her phone the whole time, and being the only other one awake aside from Michael, let out a loud laugh, covering her mouth quickly.

"Shut up Chloe- I am not-!"

"Children! Enough!" Christine yelled overtop the foolish sibling like bickering. "You fight like the kids I babysit, yeesh!" She crossed her arms lifting a brow at the two.

Chloe stared back. "What? He started it by showing off the stupid-"

"I'm not even wearing one you fucker-!"

The argument continued and Christine just sighed giving up, rubbing her temples. "Breathe, you can drink your wine once this hellish night is over."

Brookes laugh suddenly erupted, "Christine you stress drink wine because of us?!"

"A mother has to de-stress somehow."

"Excuse me-" A slightly tired but nice looking nurse walked up to them. "Are you here for-"

"Oh my god Chloe, i'm not wearing a fucking cock ring!"

The nurse had large eyes suddenly. "uh-"

Michael and Christine both face-palmed, Brooke was hysterically laughing in her chair.

"Oh yeah right. I saw it through your ugly dinosaur pj pants, you pilcock! What? Are you embarrassed it won't stop you from jizzing because it doesn't fit your toothpick dick-"

"THAT WAS MY BOXERS YOU-"

"I'll just leave now-" The nurse went to turn around.

"NO!" Chloe and Rich yelled at her, whipping their heads back with scarily intimidating expressions.

The nurse flipped back around with a equally horrified expression throughout her face.

Christine jumped up and walked in front of the nurse, clasping her hands together, "Oh-kaaay! SOOO, moving onnn, what did you need madam?!" She said, too sweetly and loud to sound normal and not crazy.

"uh- oh, uh, y-yes..." she pushed her glasses up, "Right, um, a-are all of you here to see Jeremiah Heere?"

Michael turned his head around, "Jeremy? I-Is he alright?! Yes, we're here to see him!"

The nurse straightened up and tapped her pen to her clipboard. "He woke up just a few minutes ago, he has a slight concussion but it doesn't look like much amnesia. We had to give him seven stitches in the back of his head and he has to come back in two weeks to get them checked and cleaned properly. We had to try to place his broken nose into a position it can stay for it's healing process, so he can't take the medical tape off for a while, he'll be needing to wear butterfly tape afterwards for at least two days. When he comes in for the stitches checkup we will look at that too." She clicked the pen a few times reading notes from her paperwork.

"Ah, okay so- can- can we see him?" Michael asked, now standing next to Christine.

She nodded and curtly turned, leading them to the hallway.

Rich hopped up once the lady nodded and shook Jake awake, Brooke awoke Jenna.

The groggy group walked, rubbing their eyes, to a room labeled '105'.

The nurse did a small soft knock, and twisted the knob opening the door. 

Jeremy turned his head once he heard the creak. Another nurse was taking his blood pressure. Hit face lit up as the group piled into the room, suddenly they all were looking very awake and joyful at the sight of there friend. 

Michael smiled brightly, rubbing his biceps as the nurse stood in front of the group to keep a distance from Jeremy. 

"You may get closer once we finish some simple tests, please stay at this distance as I assist in the check in." the nurse stated, setting her clipboard down on a table and disappearing behind a curtain to presumably get her tools. 

After they followed their eyes from the nurse back to Jeremy, they all made eye contact. Speechlessly, they smiled at each other. Someone let out a dry chuckle, which got the ball rolling. Soon a sniffle erupted, and before you knew it the teens all had tears pricking their eyes.

Jake returned another wet laugh, his tears pooling at his sclera. "I'm so fucking glad your okay man."

Jeremy laughed as well. His eyes were glassy and he was so close to overflowing tears. "Yeah... me too." The boys hoarse voice was music to everyone's ears.

Brooke sniffled and Christine let out a happy sob.

The nurse taking Jeremy's blood pressure unwrapped his arm and simply stated, "You may get closer now. And yes you can exchange hugs if you wish."

Immediately the whole group tackled Jeremy into a hug and loud cries raked from all there bodys. As soon as his friends hit him, he sobbed.

"Jesus fuck- n-never scare us like that aga-ain..." Chloe cried out, voice distraught from all the groups crying this night.

"Yeah Jerry, you- you gave us a heart attack!" Brooke yelled, tears staining whoever she was digging her head into. 

Jenna wiped her arm against her face, spreading some tears, "Yeah bitchass, you fucking- sc-scared us!"

Jeremy's whole body shook as he cried long and hard. "I-i'm s-so sorry... I- i love you gu-ys..." He sniffled at the end.

"Fuck, we love you too shit head." Jake said, resting his chin on someones head.

The group sat around each other, weeping and sniffling into eachothers arms for almost a whole hour. They all shed tears, Jeremy more than most. His throat was raw and his face was so red, yet he felt good. He felt a happy sensation they all unknowingly had, but there wasn't smiling. It was like a thing living inside them that didn't show. They all were happy now, but kept a straight face. Afterall, the kids felt better only after crying so much and letting their emotions out. The night was very stressful, after the breakdown in the living room, all the emotion was packed up and held inside them up until now.

~

The paramedics burst through the doors. Without question, they ran to Jeremy and put him on the stretcher. A couple of them walked into the house and directed themselves to the crying teens huddled in the living room. The only interactions the kids had tried to make prior was when they all came in. The huddle seemed to stiffen, Michaels, Jakes and Chloe's eyes following the paramedics movements. Three of the paramedics made way to the high schoolers. The children detached from each other, not bothering to touch their tear stained faces. Michael and Brooke nodded to the group as they jogged out the door to follow the stretcher. 

"Hey, I'm Sandra Baker, a paramedic. Were going to make sure your friend is okay. Are there any parents home?" One asked reaching her hand out for one of the group to shake. 

Jake shook his head, reaching his hand out and quickly shaking it before retracting and rubbing his arms. 

She nodded and continued to ask questions. "So may I ask what happened?"

"Just found two more in the laundry room." A gruff man said leading Christine and Jenna to the group. 

"Jeremy got knocked back by something and hit his head really hard on the corner edge of the table over there." Rich responded with little to no emotion, and only looking down at the fancy carpet.

The nurse took a step closer to look over there shoulders at the coffee table Rich mentioned. Once she got back to her feet, she had a closer look at the kids faces. They all had tear tracks running down their cheeks. All of the faces looking back at her were red and looked raw from being clawed and wiped at. She could see the evidence of pain, yet they all had the same sad and serious look. All of their eyes, blue, brown, green... they had a gray overcast. Sad shells of once happy kids. Clearly they had been bottling up emotion from whatever trauma induced this night, and the previous ones. 

Unclear to the nurse, but very clear to the schoolmates, they knew precisely what was wrong.

Jake's pain resided in all the damage done in the fire, his house was lost and he now lived with his grandmother. She was, for the most part, a stern old lady who didn't allow any parties or outside activities after 10. But that didn't bug him too much. What did was how he fucked up his legs at the party. He needed to wear leg braces during any sport now, and always wore them in his P.E. class. On bad days, he would need his crutches, and on the worst days it was a wheelchair. Sports had been something so important to Jake and his family, before his father became wanted they used to always play ball and run around with the family dog outside. He had his life set on sports, he was counting on a football scholarship, but that was out the window now. He had just begun re-learning how to run with the ball in his hands, minus tripping over his unsteady legs. How was he supposed to continue his dreams when he couldn't help falling every time he moved his foot? All he ever did with this emotion was keep it inside. Jeremy was now hurt and he still wasn't able to fix it, because of his stupid damn legs. What kind of friend does that make him...

Rich's pain was all within the realm of his fathers abusive drinking habits, the squip and his depression, which he was recovering slowly from. His father had always been an active drunk, a huge drinker. So much so, he would hit Rich and his mother. Sometimes he would lash out at Rich's brother, but that was more rare. One time, it was so bad and he had drank three bottles of rum with barely any break of alcohol. Rich came home late and was faced with his pissed off extremely drunk dad. He was so delusional, he broke the almost empty bottle of rum right over Rich's head. The glass had cut him deeply and left scars, something that could never go away. The disgusting beverage, or what was left of it, had poured out onto the open cuts with glass shards in them. His father was too drunk to know what he did or to care. He passed out in a chair and Rich sat defenseless and losing immense amounts of blood in front of the door. He next woke up at the hospital, his mother and brother in two seats next to him. The squip was another thing. I mean, yes at some points evil Kermit isn't that threatening, and that's where his squip became so sadistic. His squip took the form of his father when he decided he needed to be most abusive, Rich thought he was bad in real life, try him when he's yelling in your face that you deserve to die, you should swallow the pills. Rich had the squip longer than anyone, it started his freshman year and only ended in junior. Day after day, abusive statement after abusive statement. Anytime Rich saw a picture or meme of that damned frog, he wanted to crack his phone. Nobody took him seriously, figures with how he covers everything up with jokes. He can't even do that now. He's just crying like a crybaby, just like his dad says every morning.

Chloe's pain was frowned upon by many. What could she be sad about? She had a perfect life, right? For god's sake, she lived in a mansion, drove in a hot pink Lamborghini and had on 10 thousand dollar designer diamond encrusted necklaces 24/7. She could practically get any boy wrapped around her finger in two seconds flat and had a breakfast bar with servants. But it's not like Chloe hasn't been through shit to get where she is. Her parents are business owners, they work in the fashion industry, this caused them to never be around Chloe. She grew up isolated with her only friends being her butlers. When her parents were there, they taught her the opposite of love, they would never tell her they appreciated her and would monthly drop by only to say, "Too pudgy, loose some weight for the next magazine shoot." This caused Chloe to grow up cold and rude. She became an extreme bitch, to not only those around her but herself. She would tell herself everyday how terrible she was and then go to school and repeat that message to unknowing teens. She was never good enough compared to what her parents wanted her to be, and she never got love for anything she did. When she finally gained friends, who cracked her cruel exterior and brought back the small little girl who cared for people, she ended up messing it further. Now Jeremy was going to the hospital, acrylic nails and fluffy skirts can't fix a situation like this. She was just a dumb brunette, roll reversal if you will. A classic white girl who only cared about her appearance. 

Christine may have seemed like somebody who has never seen or felt a bad thing in life at all, but she also had the pain that comes along with the hell we all live. A smart girl, good grades, positive attitude, always there for her friends, excellent theater skills. Smart girl, a+'s and a's, happy, always there for her friends, theater skill. Smart, a, b+, a+, a+, a, happy, always there for her friends, never there for herself, theater. Friends, only there for them. Only them. Helping six people at once. Taking care of basically toddlers. Stress. Stress. Stress. She was always the mom, always there for her friends and taking care of them, but never herself. She would never admit it, but one of the other reasons for her and Jeremy's breakup, other than there being no spark, was the fact she didn't deserve a relationship. Not until she can complete the balancing act of caring for her friends, those around her, and herself. How could she provide extra support to a relationship if she falls off the tightrope just trying to figure herself out? She never got enough sleep, she pretended though. That's what she loved about acting, she could pretend she was fine. She only solved math equations and the squip squads issues. Control was the only thing she had for herself. She had control of her grades, her activities, her sleep. She didn't have very good control, but what little she had, she cherished. She controlled what was most important, her friends or sleep? Friends, sleep can wait. It's 3 am again? I still need to help Jake and give him the math guide... 4 am? This is what scarred Christine the most, those few minutes she had with a squip was hell. She couldn't have control. She put herself first then, what kind of person could do that... how could she be so selfish? 

Jenna had pain for people's opinions. People thought she was nothing but an attention whore, a fat waste of space. Maybe she was? She couldn't tell you. She never had friends before Chloe and Brooke, and then if felt like she was being used. Now she realizes they were so close because they love each other like a couple, so she often would become the third wheel. Screen, screen, picture, smile and post. She was never off her phone since it seemed like nobody would care if she was. Isolating herself with an electronic device to the point of no return. She refused to leave her room some days, and any time she was out of it she was on her phone. She recorded everything, gossip, peoples lives, the beach, the mall... with how much she posts you'd expect her to actually include herself. Incorrect. She never showed the truth, just fake things to get likes and make her feel somewhat worth it. The squip made her feel powerful, it finally gave her the strength... but it made her evil and cruel, something she promised she'd never do no matter the circumstance. Once friends came around and finally appreciated her instead of calling her an attention hog, she found herself. But now Jeremy was hurt and she didn't have the power, the strength to fix it. A stupid phone couldn't fix it, the only useful thing she could have done was call 911 and she wasn't even the one who did it, it was Rich. Disappointing. Imagine their opinion on her now. How could she be so disappointing?

All their worst fears were being played on repeat to themselves, like a projection their brains put onto their eyes. But they tried to cover that up with the stone-cold expressions and curt answers. Jake was just like his parents, a bad person. Rich was weak just as everyone said, Chloe was just dumb. No other qualities. Christine was a selfish girl no matter how hard she tried, and Jenna was a disappointing wannabe. Jeremy, Michael and Brooke also had these problems about themselves, what however, was a story for another day.

The nurse took another step back almost scared at the phantoms before her, with puffy red faces and black smudges that looked like race car tracks, dark circles that looked like tire marks for miles, and nothing but icy cold gazes. she stared for a minute longer, nobody blinked. She was about to say something before her coworker cleared his throat from behind her. 

"Sandra..." 

She turned and then suddenly remembered her purpose of being here, "Oh, right. Well, he's in good hands. We will take care of him and you may tail behind the other officers in your cars. The ambulance has already left, he should be getting into the hospital just now. Who are the boys parents so I may contact them?"

"Here, I'll give you his dads number." Christine responded moving forward.

While Mrs. Baker was busy, the second nurse, the male one who cleared his throat previously, stepped up. "If you guys have any more questions then please let us know. It will be quite some time until you will be able to visit him, but your more than welcome to be in the waiting room while we operate." 

Chloe nodded and thanked him, saying how they'd be there soon. After those words were said, the doctors left and everything was quiet. Christine took a shower, after all she was still covered in blood. They called Mr. Heere a couple of times with no answer, assuming he was at the hospital already or on his way. Christine came out after that and they all crammed into Jake's hand me down car that came from his brother, an old Toyota model. He used to have a nice car, but that was before the fire. They walked into the hospital, seeing Brooke and Michael. It felt like something had happened that they weren't telling the rest of the group, but everyone shrugged it off. Mr. Heere wasn't here yet, but he slowly drifted to the back of there heads as they tried to distract themselves with jokes and games. Eventually it worked and they had stopped being so depressed, mostly because each other is the only thing making any of them happy anymore. A few fell asleep, and that's how they got to now. With tears falling down there faces, yet feeling somewhat healed in a sense. All of them were settled in a large metal bed with a thin cotton blend mattress, cuddling like infants. They felt drained but happy, happy for the first time in a while. A genuine happy. The tears had not left, but instead of black tears, they were clear and reflected their loved ones faces, to them, that was all that mattered anymore.

~

They all laid in each others arms on the hospital bed. They finally subsided to deep breathing and small sniffles here and there. There was soft snoring. Jeremy had fallen asleep, so had Rich and Chloe. It was very peaceful, unlike many other occasions where somebody is playfully arguing or some sort of chaos is being pursued. 

"Eat my crumb, you fleabag floooozy..."

The ones left awake lifted there heads to the noise, its turned out to be rich muttering in his sleep, dragging out the 'o' sleepily. Jake laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriends torso on the far left of the bed. 

Michael let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. This was technically his fault, however nobody knew that... "What do you think caused Jeremy to hit the table?" He blurted out.

"Hmm, now that you mention it I'm unsure." Jenna spoke honestly. 

"Jeremy must have... must have... shoot, what did happen?" Christine concernedly asked, playing with a stray lock of her own hair. 

Jake shifted on the frame. "I guess we can ask Jer when he wakes, but until then... I think its just up for speculation."

Brooke let out an unsettled cough and Michael eyed her moves. She gave him a wide eyed expression asking what he was doing. A bashful blush spread across his cheeks as he turned his head into the pillow Jeremy lied under. Brooke rolled her eyes. 

Could they ever catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sO. I basically was just really inactive because unless people reallly want chapters out frequently, i'm prolly not gonna be able to make them frequently. I apologize but just lemme know watcha want. Much love <333


End file.
